Apology Accepted
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: All these terrible things that Bakura does are inexcusable! But Ryou always manages to forgive him...in more favorable ways than others...YAOI LEMON...BXR oneshot


**Apology Accepted**

**TgyamiBakura**

**Disclaimer: However I look at it, I just can't find any logical reason that proves that I own Yu-Gi-Oh! I try and try, but i just can't come up with anything...**

**Summary: All these terrible things that Bakura does are inexcusable! But Ryou always manages to forgive him...in more favorable ways than others...YAOI LEMON...BXR**

**TG: Does TG really want to write a lemon?...YESH! XD yaoi yaoi so watch out! Don't read if boys pleasuring other boys offends you!**

Ryou walked around the kitchen searching for something, what he wanted he did not know, but it was something important. He then realized what it was when he tripped over it. It was the Millennium Ring that he had thrown off of him in spite one day for his Yami. Blushing, he recalled the very annoying...yet sexy memory...

OooooOOOOOooooO

"Bakura get your ass in here now and clean up this mess," Ryou shook his head. The entire kitchen was filled with flower. The sadistic Yami walked in the kitchen looking at Ryou like he had done nothing wrong.

"Look at this!" Ryou pointed to the kitchen. Bakura shrugged.

"What?" Okay at this point the hikari was getting irritated.

"...FLOWER! EVERYWHERE! WHY?" Bakura crossed his arms.

"I was looking for bug spray,"

"And may I ask _why_ you were looking for bug spray," Ryou knew that he wouldn't get a normal answer like say to kill a bug or something.

"We were looking for good ignition fluid," Ryou smacked his head. He chose not to comment on Bakura's reason so he just moved on.

"And afterwards you couldn't clean up your mess?" Bakura looked at him.

"Marik and I were in a hurry," Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I'm not cleaning this," he said defiantly.

"Yes you are,"

"No, Yami, I'm not. You're cleaning this all by yourself,"

"Fuck you," Ryou growled.

"That's it!" Ryou took the ring and chucked it at the wall, attempting to break it. Bakura shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk, Ryou-chan. Throwing things isn't going to solve anything, and it's definitely not going to clean this mess.

"Omg! Fuck you! I'm leaving!" Ryou stormed off. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was stopped, however by his Yami. "What do you want?"

"Why are you so angry? You used to enjoy making things go BOOM just like me and Marik!"

"Oh really? I don't recall..." said Ryou irritatedly. Bakura dragged his hikari into the bedroom and locked the door, pushing Ryou on the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yami went into the drawer and pulled out a long silk scarf. He didn't like it when Ryou was angry at him. He had to force him to forgive him.

"Are you going to say you're sorry?" Ryou stared at him blankly, not sure if his Yami was right in the head. Had it not been _him_ that messed up the kitchen?

"For what?" Bakura sighed and jumped on him, struggling to tie his hands together. It took him a while to succeed seeing that Ryou was biting and scratching him with all his might. "Let me go this instant you pervert!" Bakura forgot how incessantly bitchy Ryou was.

"Oh come off it Ryou. You know that you're just going to end up screaming and moaning in pleasure like you usually do. Ryou glared at him evilly. Bakura took a second to feel very proud. He never thought Ryou could look so evil. This, in turn, made Bakura very aroused. He crawled on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

"Get off of me!" Bakura snickered.

"You're not getting away this time, my pretty hikari," Ryou blushed momentarily. Bakura noticed this and gently licked his lips, begging for entrance. Ryou shuddered, secretly loving the feel of Bakura's tongue on his mouth, but liked it even better inside of it.

"Nnnn...Yami..." He parted his soft pink lips allowing Bakura's tongue to explore him thoroughly. Bakura closed any distance that their bodies may have shared, grinding his arousal into Ryou's. The younger boy moaned into Bakura's kiss at the contact. If it was one thing Bakura liked about fucking Ryou, it was the sexy responses that he always got.

"I bet you'll moan even louder if I do this to you..." Bakura reached up Ryou's shirt and started pinching and rubbing his nipple. Ryou gasped and arched into the touch, pressing harder against Bakura's groin. Ryou smirked, which was very uncharacteristically sexy to Bakura.

"I like it when you moan to, Yami," Bakura felt Ryou start making very provocative sexual movements beneath him, causing the tomb robber's pants to become tighter. Bakura let out a low growl and cursed himself for it. Damn his hikari and his sexual magic, making him do such an OOC thing.

"I think," smirked Bakura. "That my naughty little hikari wants to be punished. Ryou licked his sexy lips, his half-closed eyes making him appear more wanton. Bakura removed the rest of the sixteen year-old's clothes and went inside of the drawer.

Ryou, intrigued by his Yami's actions, attempted to peek at what he was doing but was cut short when he was suddenly blindfolded. "Yami...What are you doing?" Ryou felt Bakura's finger silence his lips.

"Now now, you can't ruin the surprise. Be quiet or I'll tease you until you break," Ryou shivered at the suspense. He knew that this wasn't exactly what his character made him to be like, but he really actually loved this sort of thing. Of course his Yami was a sadistic bastard, but he had to admit, it was really sexy. Ryou had already come to terms that he was quite the masochist. He heard a match strike and smelled it burning. Oh dear...was Bakura going to use fire?

"Ahh!" cried Ryou as he felt something burning hot drip on his nipple and then harden instantly. It took him a second but then he realized what it was. He smiled. "You haven't used candle wax on me in a while, Yami," Bakura chuckled and brushed away the wax on his nipple, replacing it with his mouth.

"It's because you're my favorite toy," He sucked and bit at the very pink nub, eliciting a very sexy moan from his hikari. The candle wax made it even more sensitive. Ryou gasped and panted, already dreadfully hard. Bakura poured more on the other nipple and repeated the process.

"Uhhnn...!" It was so hot. So hot that Ryou's cock was practically weeping with need. He bucked his hips. This teasing was getting to be too much. Bakura pinched Ryou's tit hard making Ryou yelp.

"Now Ryou-chan. Do you want me to make it worse for you? Should i spank you?" Ryou shook his head. Even though the sound of getting spanked was very arousing indeed, but he couldn't take anymore teasing. He wanted to come.

"I want your cock..." Said Ryou breathlessly.

"I'm sure you do. But you made me angry. I need you to apologize..."

"What did I do?" Bakura smirked.

"You got angry at me and said harsh things. That wasn't very nice now was it?"

"Oh please Yami I had a good reason!" Bakura slapped Ryou's cock, making the other yell.

"Nuh uh uh, my dear Ryou-chan. It seems that you don't _want_ to come tonight do you?"Ryou made a sound of protest. "Now, let me get back to what I was doing," Bakura crawled down in between Ryou's legs and licked up the shaft of his lover's member connecting it with his tongue by a trail of saliva. Ryou shivered at the contact. It was enough to tease him, not pleasure him.

"Mmmnn! Yami please!" Bakura continued licking and sucking at his tip, loving the moans and growls he was causing his hikari to make. He tasted the pre-come spilling slightly out of his tip. He knew the amount of stimulation the other needed to get off, but he wasn't going to give it. Ryou bucked his hips attempting to get into his Yami's mouth but Bakura pushed him down.

"I'll let you come if you apologize," Ryou shook his head violently.

"No!" Bakura smirked.

"Suit yourself..." he ran his teeth along the length.

"Ahh!"

"Say: I'm sorry Bakura-sama, I'll never do it again..." Ryou moaned heavily. His brain was quickly turning into mush. He had to do something...He had to give in.

"I'm sorry..." He managed. Bakura licked his tip slowly.

"I'm sorry what?" Ryou cringed.

"I'm sorry Bakura-sama,...I'll never do it again,"

"Apology accepted. I like how you say it as if you are talking to your master. I'm proud of you," Bakura took him in. Sucking and throating him, rolling his tongue around the tip.

"Yeah! Ohhhh..." It didn't take long before Ryou screamed and came deep into Bakura's mouth. Bakura swallowed it and went back up to him and kissed his lips, allowing Ryou to taste himself. "Unnnhh..." Bakura took off the blindfold and looked deeply into his chocolate eyes.

"Good Ryou-chan. You've made me very proud today," Ryou smiled as his Yami took the scarf from his wrists, going up to tangle his fingers into his hair.

"You're such an evil prick. I hope you know that,"

"Of course I do, and you're a shameless slut," Ryou blushed and giggled feeling Bakura's hardness at his tight entrance.

"Nobody knows that better than you...I guess,"

The rest of the night was filled with unchained passion and desire.

OooooOOOOOooooO

Ryou slid down the fridge, looking at the gold circular object demandingly "How do these things get turned around on me?"

**End.**

oOoOoOo

**TG: Well there it is. My first lemon! How do you like?**

**Bakura: Bwhahaha! I always win in TG's fanfiction!**

**TG:skeptically: We'll see about that...Anyways R&R please! Please tell me ways that we can kill Anzu okay? That would be greatly appreciated. heehehhehehe**


End file.
